Stuck
by Alixier
Summary: What would have happened if Megatron had left Starscream stuck in jet form during 'The Autobot Run? this is my take. on adoption. review to ask for it, though i doubt anyone would want it.
1. Prologue

**Stuck**

_Prologue _

"Constructicons, attention! When will you complete the transfixatron?"

"In one moment, master Megatron!"

"Splendid, splendid, Scrapper!"

Lazerbeak flew into the ghost town where the Decepticons were building the transfixatron at. He landed on Megatron's raised arm.

"Lazerbeak, report on your surveillance of the small humans!"

Lazerbeak flew off of Megatron's arm, transformed in midair, and inserted himself into Soundwave's chest piece.

Soundwave played what Lazerbeak had recorded.

"Enough Soundwave" Megatron ordered, pointing at him, "I shall make good use of that information. After I test the Transfixatron."

"The Transfixatron my afterburner! Instead of wasting time on that you should've been leading us against the Autobots!" Starscream screeched. "That idiotic contraption probably won't even work!"

"Lets find out, Starscream! Transform!" Megatron said cruelly

"No! Megatron! You can't mean to-"

"What's a test with out a gunei-pigatron? Transform I say!"

"As you command…" Starscream said reluctantly, as he transformed and flew up into the air.

"Now let's see if this 'idiotic contraption' works…" Megatron said as he fired at Starscream.

Starscream rocked a bit when the blast hit him, but yelled triumphantly.

"I fell nothing! Your precious invention is high-tech garbage!"

"Really? Then transform back to your root mode, Starscream, and come back to me!"

Starscream rocked violently in the air again, trying to transform, but failed.

"I- I can't transform! Ah! What have you done to me?!"

"I have transfixed you in your present state and you will stay that way until I free you!"

"Release me, Megatron, PLEASE! I'll do _anything_ you command!

"Hm, perhaps I should leave you as a jet forever!"

"_You can't leave me like this!_ I'm too valuable to you! To the Decepticon cause! Megatron, I BEG if you!"

"Correction, Starscream, you _were_ valuable to me- before you tried to overthrow me. Now leave. You will live miserably as a human jet until you rust down and go to the pit!"

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Starscream screeched as he blasted off at high speeds. If he access to his optics, he would have cried.


	2. Chapter 1

**Stuck**

_Chapter One_

"_I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!" Starscream screeched as he blasted off at high speeds. If he had access to his optics, he would have cried._

Several hours later he found his tanks low.

"Slag. Just _wonderful!_" he grumbled to himself. He looked up the coordinates for the nearest military base. They would fill up his tanks, hopefully. He pulled in and landed, and nobody noticed, as it was three A.M. He knew that the humans wouldn't get up till six A.M. So he fell into a deep stasis, to save energy.

"Daddy, can I go sit in a jet?"

"Ask ol' Will, he's the high-rank in this base!"

"Okay. Uncle _Wi-ill!_" the thirteen-year-old chirped.

"Yes, Alix?"

"Can I go sit in a jet?" William Lennox sighed and looked around the base. All of the jets were claimed. Except that one. Actually, that one looked familiar… oh well, it wasn't claimed!

"Yeah, that red and white F-15 over there. And tell me if it's got low fuel." For some reason he was scared of the jet, but he let her play on it anyway.

She squealed in joy and ran over to the oddly-colored jet and clambered up to the cockpit. When she plopped down she looked at the fuel gauge.

"Holy crap! You have like, no fuel!"

"Thank you. I realize that." a hoarse voice said from nowhere.

"Are you like Ironhide?" Alix asked, not startled at all.

"Yes."

"Can I… request something of you?" the jet asked. He sounded like it pained him to actually ask, instead of doing it himself.

"Sure!" Alix chirped.

"Peel off that sticker and destroy it."

Alix blinked.

"Okay!" she agreed and popped out of the cockpit. She scrambled across the wing and carefully pried off the sticker. Alix then ran across the wing to the other side and slowly ripped the sticker off of the other side. She stuck the two sides together and shredded them.

"Can I ask you your name?" she asked carefully, realizing the purple sticker wasn't the red one Ironhide had on him.

"I suppose. But I must ask a different question before I answer. Is Ironhide close by?" he sounded depressed and terrified at the same time.

"No. Why?"

"My name is Starscream."

Alix was thrown into a shock. Ironhide called him a yellow coward, cruel, and warned her to stay away from him. And here she was, having a semi-decent conversation with him.

"If Ironhide has anything bad to say about me, he's right…"

"Uh. That's a lie." Alix snorted in amusement.

"How?" he said scathingly.

"Well, one, I'm having a decent conversation with you. Two, you haven't even threatened me yet!"

"Oh. Well. I need some fuel!" he said to cover his embarrassment.

"Will you show me your root form if I get you some?"

"…" silence. Had she hit a sore spot?

"I'll get you some anyway. But can I ask if I hurt your feelings?"

"No…but... I-I can't transform."

"'Hide said you could. What happened?"

"Megatron shot me with a transfixatron."

"And that is…?"

"It stuck me in my present state."

"Oh. That sucks. Well, hold on, I'll get dad and Uncle Will to fill ya up." Alix said as she patted his win comfortingly before she jumped off and ran into the building. A few minutes later two men – Lennox and one similar to him- came out, Alix following cheerfully behind.

Starscream briefly wondered if she had told them, but dismissed it. She had pointed out very true points before.

The two men stopped at a giant barrel and one got into a machine that picked up the barrel while the other-Lennox- was motioning for him to go, when to stop, ect. And Alix ran over to him and jumped on the wing. She rubbed her thumb in a circle, obviously trying to make sure he wasn't nervous. Lennox was going to notice that he was who he was, so yes he was nervous.

Alix scampered onto his left wing and clung to it. For some reason this comforted him. But he would NEVER say that out loud.

Just before Lennox put the nozzle in he recognized Starscream.

"Shit! Alix! Get away from that thing!" he yelled as he scrambled away from the jet. Starscream shifted his wings a bit, as if to sigh.

"You heard him, Alix…" he said defeated.

"No. I wont." She stubbornly said as she dug her fingers in harder.

Now the other man tried to pull her off. By now, several people had run over to Lennox, who ordered one to get him a call phone. A black man- Epps? - gave him a cell phone and he called the Autobots. He also ordered everyone to have Starscream at gunpoint. Starscream was very nervous. Alix had thrown a fit when she was finally pulled off of his wing. He could still hear her screaming inside the building.

After an hour the Autobots got there. In seconds, Ironhide was aiming his biggest plasma gun at an immobile Starscream.

"Well? Jump up and fight like a proud mech!" Ironhide growled lowly.

"I _would_ if I fragging _could_!" Starscream hissed in distress.

"What?" Ironhide asked, confused, but still pointing his gun at Starscream.

"Tell your medic to run a diagnostic; you rusted pile of scrap metal!"

Ratchet looked at Starscream warily, but ran a diagnostic. When the results proceeded themselves, he burst out laughing.

Optimus turned to the medic, worried for his sanity.

"he- he can't- buahahahahahahahah!" he tried to explain through his laughter.

"Laugh it up medic, while that bastard Megatron isn't aiming at _you_!" Starscream sulked.

Everyone noticed the sudden silence. Lennox grimaced and entered the building where the previous screaming came from. After a second, they heard a last intelligible yell.

"_FIRST YOU MAKE ME LEAVE MY FRIENDS BEHIND, NOW YOU TAKE MY NEWEST FRIEND AWAY? I HATE YOU!"_

Starscream chuckled in his mind. It felt good to have someone on your side.

"May I ask what the girl is screaming about?" Optimus Prime asked. The man who had pulled Alix off of Starscream looked to Optimus and said,

"Because my daughter thinks that that _fiend_ is worthy to be her 'friend'!"

"At least I _asked_ her to do something for me, not _ordered_ her to do something!" Starscream retorted scathingly.

Alix's father flinched.

"And what exactly did you ask her to do, man?" Jazz asked.

"Notice something missing?" Starscream replied sarcastically, shaking his wings just a bit.

"You are no longer for the Decepticon cause?" Ironhide asked, confused.

"When was I?"

"What?"

"Never mind! Let her out, please? Before she goes mute or her voice starts sounding like mine!" he said acknowledging his scratchy voice.

"Speaking of, why haven't you had your medic fix that?"

"HA! Hook, near any kind of delicate operation? You're insane, oh _mighty_ leader!"

"I was wondering that myself!" a young female voice said from under Starscream.

"Ack! When did you get under there?" Jazz yelped in surprise.

"Come here now! You don't know that he won't crush you!"

"How did you get under there without us knowing?" her father and William Lennox asked in rapid succession.

"No, and…" she waved something in the air.

"Is that one of your techie things?"

Duh. You think I'm stupid? I knew you were going to come back up once I quit screaming, so I set that up and snuck down here. By the way, I trust him not to 'crush' me" Alix explained, climbing up to sit against Starscream's cockpit.

"Come here this instant!" Alix's father growled

"Why should I? So I can lose _another_ friend thanks to _you_?" Alix shot back unmercifully. Her father flinched but didn't' back down.

"No, so that _thing_ won't kill you!"

"Would Ironhide kill you? The only difference between them is 'Hide's a ground-pounder, and Starscream is a flyer."

"Seeker" he corrected.

Alix's words shocked Ironhide and her father. Why? Because it was completely true.

After a moment, ratchet gasped and smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Yo, what's your problem, man?" Jazz asked, confused.

"We destroyed the Transfixatron! How're we going to get Starscream able to transform again?!"

"wh-what?"

"Can you come to the Ark with us so we can unjam your transformation cog?"

"Wait, hold on. He can't transform?" Ironhide asked.

"No, sadly. I wanted to see his root form." Alix pouted, acting like a five-year-old again.

Ironhide finally put away his plasma gun.

"What is Alix to you, Starscream?" Bumblebee asked, thinking of Sam. He wanted to ask more, but using his voice hurt.

Starscream sat in thought, Alix waited in attentiveness for the answer

"A friend." He finally said, choosing his wording carefully.

Bumblebee nodded. Alix grinned.

"Now you're NEVER getting rid of me!" she yelled, smacking is wing half-gentle, half-roughly.

"Yes he is. I don't want you involved in this war!" her father said angrily.

"Ya know what? I don't care what you want!" Alix snapped. She tapped the glass on Starscream's cockpit.

"Lemmie in!

He obediently opened the cockpit. Alix dropped in.

Optimus, although not agreeing with the way Alix handled the situation, sent an order to the rest of the Autobots.

"Transform and roll out! Starscream, follow above."


	3. Chapter 2

**Stuck**

_Chapter Two_

"_Transform and roll out! Starscream, follow above."_

Back at base, another one of Wheeljack's experiments blew up in his face. Stumbling out of the acrid black smoke in his office to the hallway, he suddenly got a feeling that they were about to have company. He didn't know how right he was.

They had been flying in silence for half an hour. Finally, Alix broke the silence.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Actually, no." he answered feeling oddly truthful.

"I'm not. I'm terrified that everyone at the Autobot base will start shooting me on sight."

"What if you told them you had a human in your cockpit?"

"Then they would probably order me to release you."

"Like hell! Screw that! I'm stayin' with _you_ no matter what!"

"Even if I went back to the Decepticons?"

"Yes. And I'd snap a few wires to get you to go back to the Autobots." She said, meaning every single word.

_Is this how Bumblebug feels about his human? Over protective and loyal?_ Starscream thought.

The Autobots below the two were having a heated argument.

"I say we can't trust him! Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon! Or don't you remember Sideways?" Ironhide said angrily.

"Yes I remember him. And did _you_ not notice how fragging _defeated_ Starscream looked? We came to him, unlike Sideways, who came to us." Ratchet replied.

Optimus sighed.

"Quiet. I'm having bumblebee pick up Sam."

"Hey, they're talking! Shush!" Jazz yelped. He played their conversation through the speakers. When it went quiet for a moment, Jazz was about to turn his speakers off, but Starscream added one last thing.

"Thanks. And I won't go back to the Decepticons don't worry." There was an uncharacteristic tone of voice in his words.

"I told you so!" Ratchet smirked.

"Oh, shaddup!"

"Get ready to land, Starscream." Optimus' voice came over the radio.

"Gotcha, boss bot!" Alix replied, closing the connection.

"How nervous are you?" she asked Starscream.

"Very. And if I didn't need my root form I'd never be doing this!" he snapped.

"Oh, stop whining. You _so_ need your root form, so you _are_ doing this. Now shut up and land!" Alix growled.

He landed gracefully, and instantly, everyone –Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and Mirage- (that hadn't met him an hour ago and were at the base) were aiming and that damned yellow twin almost shot him while the red twin did shoot. He felt Alix jerk in pain, as the shot jarred the whole left side of him.

"Alix! Are you okay?!" he screeched, taking off into the air again.

"Yeah, but isn't taking off again rocking the boat?"

"I'm not 'rocking' a 'boat'!" Starscream exclaimed, confused.

"It's a figure of speech. Land behind Optimus."

"Fine! Primus you're bossy!"

"I _have_ to be with _you_!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do! Do you _want_ to get killed?"

Their argument continued until Starscream landed behind Optimus.

"Behind you!" mirage yelled.

"Wait! He just wants our help." Said as he held up both hands as if to stop them.

"Yea! He's stuck in alternate form!" the solstice said.

"Sadly, it's the truth…" Ironhide grumped.

"Prowl?" the yellow prankster asked hopefully.

"Truth."

"Damn. There goes that, sunny!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Enough!" Optimus yelled, silencing everyone.

"He is no longer for the Decepticon cause. Megatron has jammed up his transformation circuits and we need to find out how to unjam them. We are going to help him!"

"Beast scraps! Once a Decepticon, Always a Decepticon!" mirage snorted. And in the two minutes after Mirage yelled that out, Optimus looked like his brother,

"Are you _questioning_ your _squad leader?_" he said in a low dangerous voice and a dark look on his face.

"n-no sir! I-I was stating my opinion!" mirage stuttered out, his optic's focus flitting around for an escape route, or ay least some support.

However, there was no escaping Optimus' wrath_ or_ Mirage.

"Prowl, escort him to the brig while I think of a- hmmm…"

Optimus said, but cut himself off. This made everyone freeze in terror.

"Alix. How about you make his punishment?"

Anyone who didn't know about Alix was surprised when she was seen on Starscream's wing.

"Hmmm… well _he _didn't shoot, so I wont be too harsh… solitary confinement work?"

If Mirage could have blanched, he would have.

"Now if I could punish the red lambo over there, I'd say shoot him cause he shot 'Screamer."

"Don't call me that!" he (Starscream) screeched.

"Shut it, you! Don't make me use a hack chip"

"A what?"

"A chip that lets me do whatever I want with any type of computer. I assume you have a mother board?"

"…fine…"

"How in the pit did you _tame_ him?"

"Yeah! Jet Judo never seemed to work!"

"By being his friend!"

After a month, everyone had at least accepted that Starscream wasn't going back to the Decepticons,

They also learned to not piss Alix off.

"SUNNY! I'M GUNNA DIE!" Sideswipe screamed while running away from a thirteen-year-old-girl with a plasma gun. She has a pink tutu on, and her long black hair was pulled into a bun. Alix really looked like a demon ballet dancer.

Sunstreaker let out a transformer equivalent of a sigh as the red lambo twin hid behind the yellow lambo twin.

"Alix, I warned him not to do it. I'll escort him to the brig."

"Alix! Don't _kill_ him!" Starscream said from his post at Teletran one.

"I won't! I'll just give Ratchet some busywork!"

Teletran One started beeping. Decepticons were finally attacking.

"It'll have to wait, because we'll need everyone we can spare."

"Fine! But I'll have my revenge!" Alix said as she disappeared and reappeared in normal cloths.

"Transform and roll out!"

"You all know the plan? Everyone attack, Hook grab the traitor's charge, and run. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Lord Megatron!"

"Excellent…"

Arriving at the scene, the Autobots found the Decepticons waiting for them.

"It's a trap. But for what, exactly?" Prowl muttered in the calm before the storm.

"I don't know. But we have something better to help us. Air Recon." Ironhide replied.

"God, I almost feel sorry for them…" Mikaela said from her post next to Ratchet, "they have Alix against them."

"Exactly. Air Recon!"

"Sam, do you have your plasma gun?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah." He replied, raising the heavy gun.

"Mikaela?" she grinned and held up her tool gun.

"Excellent. Wait for them to make the first move. That is, if Starscream and Alix don't jump the gun…" Ratchet muttered to himself.

"We won't!" Alix sent through Jazz's speakers

"Decepticons! Attack!"

"See?" she added, before cutting out with a war cry.

"This'll be entertaining." Ironhide yelled to Ratchet while attacking Scrapper.

"Hell yeah it will!" ratchet replied from his fight with Rampage.

Starscream landed for a brief moment to let Alix down then flew back up and fired away at Soundwave, cackling all the way.

Alix joined in with the cruel, but joyful, laughter. That is, until Hook snatched her up and fled. Sadly, nobody realized she was gone until they did a head count when the Decepticons fled. Starscream was the first to realize it.

"ALIX! Alix! Where are you?!" he yelled, franticly scanning everywhere for her. He got no reply.

"I'll KILL THEM! H-HEY! Let me go! I have to save Alix! You don't' know what they'll do to her! They might giver her to Scalpel for an experiment!" he protested against Ironhide.

"We have to regroup before we can do anything. And you need repairs.

"But…"

"We'll get her back, don't worry!

His silence made it obvious he was terrified. If not for her life, then her sanity.

Hook walked into the brig with an arrogant look on his faceplates.

Mia looked up and glared at him.

He opened the cell door and tossed something- no, _someone_ in. Mia jumped up and made sure the girl was okay while the twenty-foot-tall robot closed the cell door and walked off.

Once the floor had stopped vibrating, the girl sat up and growled.

"Asshole." She grumbled.

"Who are you? And why are you in Decepticon brigs?"

The girl demanded of Mia.

"My name's Mia. I was snatched off the streets by the 'asshole' as you so put it." She said back.

"And him? He's a transformer. What the hell is he doing in here?"

"My name's Telekade. I'm Barricade's little brother. And I'm in here because I tried to follow Starscream."

"We told you our names. What's yours?"

"Alix. And I'm in here because I'm Starscream's charge. Oh _hell_ that hurt…"she said gripping her side.

Suddenly, she realized that Mia was halfway metal.

"What the fu-"

"Scalpel. I'm pretty damn sure that you're his third guinea pig. We're science experiments. He used to be human." Mia said, pointing at Telekade.

"Hoshit." Alix spat, terrified.

Vibrating footsteps were heard. Alix gulped when she saw a transformer the size of Bumblebee open the brig door. He grinned, reached in the cell, and picked her up.

"Yea. After this, I'll be sure… I'll finish the other femme later…"

"I'm so sorry…" Mia whispered into the air.

Hours later, Scalpel entered the brig again. He saw that both femme one and Telekade were in recharge. He decided to wait until the next morning to finish femme one.

Setting femme two down gently net to the others, he swiftly exited. He _needed_ recharge.

Waking up slowly she realized half of her vision was tinted red. She sat up and looked at her hands. One was flesh, one was metal. She walked up to a shiny part in the wall and screamed.

Mia and Telekade jumped up and saw Alix. The whole left side of her body was metal. They could also see an energon-colored vein go to her right foot, which was a thruster.

"Don't worry, that was my reaction too." Mia and Telekade chorused. Then they looked at each other surprised.

A loud alarm sounded.

Alix grinned.

"Here comes 'Screamer!"

_Two hours earlier…_

"Alright, screw this. I'm getting Alix!" Starscream said in front of Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz.

"You gonna need some help, man! I'm in!" Jazz said automatically.

"/_and hell yeah/_" Bumblebee added.

"I've had a charge in line of fire, so I get it. I'm in. What's the plan?"

"Break in, get to the brig. Get out."

"That's… anticlimactic…" Ironhide muttered.

"All the best plans are simple. Let's go."


End file.
